la necesidad de sentirce amada
by ale-lola
Summary: sentirme deceada, aunque fuera una mentira no gesticulada. solo queria sentirme amada.. que Jared me amara


**Hola, aquí otra vez soy otra vez yo!!!**

**Aquí vengo a dejarles mi primer one-shot, fic terminado, y de la huésped…**

**Lo hice por que no tenia sueño.. Mejor dicho estaba durmiendo y esto fue mi sueño…**

Ian pov

Hoy es el día, el gran día, hoy de una vez por todas hablare con ella. Necesito tenerla cerca, saberla mía como yo suyo, tenerla aquí para siempre. Hoy tiene que estar todo perfecto, sin errores, sin equivocaciones, perfecto; simplemente hoy es el día, mi gran día.

¿Listo para correr el riesgo?- menciona Mel, sacándome de mis pensamientos- ya esta todo listo- susurra cerca de mi oído.

Por un momento no reacciono, esto es mágico, no puede ser real, tiene que ser un sueño.

Pellízcame- imploro ante la necesidad de saber que no estoy dormido

¿Eh?

Si… pellízcame, quiero saber que no estoy dormido… o muerto.

No te pienso pellizcar- dice tajante

Por favor!!! Estoy seguro que Wanda es un humano- bueno no literalmente

OK… veras que no estas dormido- alce mi brazo en la espera de un pellizco que nunca llego, pero fue reemplazado por gran dolor en mi entrepierna- ¿todavía crees que estas dormido?

Auch!!! No mam… si, ya estoy convencido de que si estoy despierto- respondo al momento de caer sobre mis rodillas ante su impulso- te pedí un pellizco no que me dejaras sin hijos!!!

mmm… es una probadita de lo que tendrás si llegas a lastimar a mi hermanita- dijo en tono burlón, como un gesto de camarería

OK, OK. Cálmate, no la quiero lastimar, pero ¿Qué no tú en vez de perjudicar me ibas a ayudar?

y te estoy ayudando… _y recordando_-remarco eso ultimo- que Wanda es como mi hermana por eso la quiero

Pues gracias por tu recordatorio, no lo voy a olvidar y gracias por tu ayuda ahora no la voy a satisfacer!!!- conteste siguiendo la pequeña broma

No seas nena!, no fue tan fuerte- estallo en risa

Pobre de Jared… con tu genio se va a quedar sin huevos!!!

¿Qué dijiste?

nada… ¿tienes el anillo?

Chin!!!... ya decía yo que algo se me olvidaba- se dio un tope en la cabeza

¿QUEEEE?- grite preocupado

Claro que lo tengo, relax… ¿quieres verlo?

si!!!, ¿Dónde lo tienes escondido?

en mi cuarto- alzó los hombros restándole importancia

¿en tu cuarto? Wanda entra y sale cada que quiere de ahí! Lo va a ver!!!

no, lo tengo bien escondido, pero vamos por el… y ya tu lo escondes de aquí en lo que resta del día.

Caminamos por los oscuros túneles a un paso lento (no es que no tuviera prisa o que no quería verlo) era debido a que por los nervios mis músculos estaban tensos. Melanie se dio cuenta de mi no-movimiento, tomo mi mano dándome pequeñas descargas con el tacto. Aun mi cuerpo reaccionaba a cada susurro, caricia o leve rose, aun no se acostumbraba que ella ya no era la mano, la boca o el cuerpo de Wanda, aun me gustaba esas sensaciones… aun me recordaba que ella no sentía las mismas emociones, "_ella es Melanie, la Melanie de Jared, no es Wanda… ya no lo es"_

Llegando al cuarto Mel trato de levantar el colchón, mas debido al agotamiento del día y de la noche (¿Por qué no?) no pudo moví mi cuerpo en un acto reflejo como estaba acostumbrado, levante el colchón, Mel se sentó y empezó a escarbar un pequeño hoyito en el centro del cuarto, sacando una bolsa cubierta de tierra donde desenvolvió una cajita roja. "_con razón decía que su hermana no lo podía ver"_

_-_ten, ¿te gusta?- abrí la cajita con un hermoso anillo.

-Hermanita es… es… Gracias Mel!!!- un impulso hizo que la abrazara y diera varias vueltas mareándome pero no por eso menos feliz que antes- Es hermoso

-sabia que te iba a gustar

-Me encanta… Ven- dije tomando su mano – Acompáñame, me vas a ayudar a esconderlo en mi cuarto

Caminamos rumbo a mi cuarto… estaba feliz, totalmente feliz, perplejo de felicidad ¿_me llegue a explicar?_F-E-E-L-I-Z-Z-Z!!! Mi corazón me gritaba que esto iba a ser grande, muy grande… y no fallo, grande, si, muy grande fue el sentimiento de traición al encontrar a Wanda, mi Wanda encima de Jared.

-mmm… si!... ah!!!- gime ella- Si allí Jared… justo allí!!!

-Te quiero Wanda… OH Dios… si!!!

-Maldito cerdo- Grita Mel al reaccionar ante semejante espectáculo, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, no sin antes derramar unas lágrimas a su paso.

-Mel- grita Jared corriendo tras ella- Melanie!!!

-Ian… yo… puedo explicarlo…

-cállate!-la corte- no te quiero escuchar- mi mente va lenta, no procesa, no quiere procesar lo que logro ver. Lloro… ¿Qué mas puedo hacer? Hoy le pediría matrimonio al amor de mi vida, pero nadie me dijo que mi ilusión se destruiría, que mi mundo colapsaría. Quiero morir, me siento morir, mi corazón dejo de sentir, no como si dejara de latir, sino, como si lo hubiesen quitado de allí, ¿Qué puede ser peor? ¿la guerra contra alienígenas? ¿saber que somos probablemente los últimos humanos en la tierra? ¿o que te entierren bajo la tierra? Ninguna de esas opciones es lo peor, lo peor es ver a la mujer que amas, que creías que te amaba en los brazos de otro, ni siquiera se puede comparar a la vez que creí que la perdía, cuando Doc la metió en el crío tanque, allí, así… solita. Esto es peor, esto es LO peor.- simplemente cállate!

Sentí como lentamente la caja sale de mis manos, dándome el impulso de correr lo mas rápido, no quiero sufrir, no quiero llorar, pero es todo lo que hago ya no puedo mas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Pov-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-mmm… si… ah!... si… allí Jared, Justo allí!!!

-Te quiero Wanda… OH Dios!... si!!!

-Maldito cerdo- fue todo lo que fui capaz de decir.

Salí corriendo de ahí llorando. Si, yo Melanie Stryder llore, llore como nunca, llore como nadie, y lo peor, llore por un Don Nadie. En este momento me pregunto ¿Dónde quedan los besos? ¿Dónde quedan todas esas caricias? ¿Dónde quedan esos "te quiero"? ¿esas miradas furtivas? ¿todos los "te amo" silenciados por la boca del otro? ¿esos gritos al llegar al clímax, sabiendo que le perteneces a el, solamente a el? ¿esas noches cuando te regocijabas al ver su cara llena de placer? ¿cuando te sentías orgullosa de ti misma por saber que eras tú quien le daba ese placer? ¿Dónde quedan esas noches viendo las estrellas juntas y esas noches cuando juntos bajaban las estrellas?

No puedo pensar con claridad, solo puedo correr, correr y llorar. Sin importarme mas, sin importarme NADIE mas.

-Mel, Melanie!!! –lo escucho gritar- Melanie espera- corro mas rápido para no dejarme alcanzar

Algo logro detenerme; unos brazos que antes dejaban fuego a su tacto hoy solo me dan asco. Todos los sentimientos que me provocaban el tan solo verlo han desaparecido. Desapareció la sensación de estar segura a su lado, desapareció la pasión que me daba al besarlo, desapareció todo, al comprender que se siente amar y no ser amado.

-Mel…

-Déjame- forcejee contra su abrazo- quítame de enzima

-Te amo Mel… -me beso, sin mas ni menos. Me beso como si con eso pudiera borrar el dolor que siento, la sensación de sentirse traicionada "_ELLA ERA MI HERMANA, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS.. ELLA ERA MI HERMANA"_. El beso fue feroz, fogoso, apasionado, fue un beso que en otros momentos me habría enviado hacia la locura, hacia mi feliz locura.

-te dije que me dejaras!-Forcejee con mas fuerza hasta que logre darle una patada en la entrepierna, dejando lo inmóvil dándome la oportunidad de escapar sin mirar atrás.

Moví mis piernas sin rumbo fijo, entre los túneles conocidos, talvez fueron 10 minutos, 30, quizá, 1 hora o mas no me importa solo seguí, llegando a un agujero deshabitado, mi agujero. Me recargue contra la pared dejando que mi espaldase deslizara por aquella piedra, enredando las rodillas con mis brazos recordando cada beso, cada caricia, cada momento gozado.

-¿Mel? ¿eres tu?- era Ian sentándose al lado de mi

-lárgate!-suplico- quiero estar sola

-se lo que sientes Mel- dijo acercando demasiado su rostro

-no, no creo qu…- apretó sus labios contra los míos, este beso fue subiendo de tono, cuando mi cuerpo se alejo exigiendo aire- tócame, quiero serle infiel. Jugare como el a olvidar su nombre, aprenderé a no volver a caer en la red de ningún hombre-ahora fui yo la que cerro el espacio que quedaba entre ambos.

No dije mas, tampoco el. Sus labios en los míos, sus manos en ni cintura, las mías en su espalda, podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo ceñida al mió. Jadee en busca de aire, pero eso no evito que siguiera tocándome, dejando un camino de besos por mi cuello, mi mandíbula, en mi hombro. Lamiendo y mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oído se me escapo un fuerte gemido. No lo soporte mas, tome su rostro entre mis manos y junte su boca con mi boca, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior y pasando mi lengua pidiendo acceso al interior.

-Tómame- Dije con la respiración entrecortada

Poco a poco quedo aprisionada entre el suelo y su cuerpo, saca mi remera ferozmente al igual que yo saco la suya, besa mi cuello bajando a mis senos, yo enredo mis manos en su cabello, gimo su nombre con cada aliento, mi espalda arquea por tanto deseo.

Juega con mis bragas haciendo una tortura, por fin las quita adentrándose con gracia infinita, buscando un atisbo de culpa entrelaza su mirada con la mía; no la encuentra, le sonrió esa es la señal para que siga su danza lenta y pausadamente haciendo que con cada caricia sienta el placer, con cada envestida sentirme querida, deseada. Que con el tiempo se sincronizan y se hacen más fuertes, intensificándose y haciéndome retorcer.

- ah!!... Ian… mas!!!

- ¿Qué sientes?- responde jadeando

-Esto… no pares…

Unas cuantas envestidas mas me hacen llegar al clímax las piedras en mi espalda no me lastiman, carecen de sentido. Solo tengo la necesidad de sentirme amada; aunque seria una mentira no gesticulada… solo quería sentirme amada, que Jared me amara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLA ¡! COMO ESTÁN?

GRACIAS A TODAS POR EL APOYO… JAJA QUE BONITA MI ORTOGRAFÍA VDD? JAJA…

A LA QUE ME LO DIJO GRACIAS, (AUNQUE NO SE SI ERA EN SARCASMO O NO, LUEGO LE TOCARA HACÉRMELO SABER, JAJA) SI LO ERA PIDO DISCULPAS POR MI ORTOGRAFÍA Y ESPERO ME AYUDE CON ESO. POR LO DEMÁS GRACIAS!!!

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!


End file.
